


A Meeting of Mutants

by Wolf0PHL



Category: Nightcrawler (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf0PHL/pseuds/Wolf0PHL
Summary: A meeting and team-up of the X-men's Nightcrawler and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcrawler ends up in an unexpected place during an encounter with AIM.

*BAMF* and suddenly Nightcrawler was on an empty New York City street. This was wrong. He was just with his friends, the other X-men, taking down an AIM cell. One of the agents had shot him with something odd that gave him a strange sensation. Then, he had teleported and now he was here... alone.

This was the same area. He recognized the billboard across the street with the pink doughnut, but where was AIM and, more importantly, where were the X-men? 

"Stop right there? Who are you?" came a command from behind.  
"We know you just phased in from Dimension-X," followed an informational tidbit.  
"No funny business, or we'll put you down!" a third voice threatened.  
"Whoa! Cool blue tail. And hair. And skin." the forth voice complimented.  


Nightcrawler turned towards the speakers to find four man sized turtles approaching him with weapons drawn. Each turtle had an eye slitted bandanna tied around its head, there was one with a blue bandanna holding two swords, one with a purple bandanna holding a bo staff, a red bandanna holding two sai, and an orange wielding a pair of nunchaku.

Who were these things? Mutants, he supposed. And why were they so interested in him? These questions flashed through Nightcrawler's mind, but, at the same time , he had a greater need to find his friends and did not feel he owed these creatures anything. *BAMF*


	2. Searching For Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with questions, Nightcrawler attempts to find some answers.

Nightcrawler watched from a nearby rooftop as the turtles looked around in confusion. He could hear their muffled voices questioning each other about his teleportation ability. Clearly, they were perplexed, but at the same time, they behaved with a level of normalcy. Their bearing resembled that of the X-men.

He thought for a moment about how he was clearly on the same street, but the other X-men were no where in sight. The only other being he knew that had any insight into this whole situation was right in front of him, these turtles. He needed answers and they were the only potential source right now. He watched them give up in exasperation and turn to leave. He decided to follow them

Nightcrawler wondered how it was even possible to follow someone with out the ability to teleport. These turtles were tricky, though. They split up, went under tunnels, veered in strange directions, and took as many precautions as possible to shake a tail. Nightcrawler was adept at this, though. He was still able to follow more than one turtle even after they split. It ended up being the orange one, he was sloppy. Nightcrawler stayed on him and caught him slide into a sewer opening.  
"Ah, Morlocks," He thought.

He teleported into the sewer and picked up the trail of the turtle in the orange bandanna.  
"Hmm, maybe not Morlocks," he thought. Something was off. If these were Morlock tunnels, there would be more structure, there would be more Morlocks. The orange turtle continued to move evasively, but Nightcrawler found the old subway station before he even arrived. Definitely not Morlocks.

He hid in the shadows as the turtles converged on the old subway platform.  
"What did you find?" The question came from a nearby archway and out walked what looked like a human sized rat that moved like an old man.  
The turtles all bowed to the old rat and the blue banded one replied, "It was strange, Master. There was a blue... thing, it kind of looked like a demon. Then he just vanished. Never said a thing. I'm not even sure it acknowledged us."  
"I had no time to assess its treat level, if any, Master," Added Purple.  
"Ran scarred," assumed red  
"Left a kick-ass sulfur smell too," commented Orange

Nightcrawler had enough. He needed answers, he needed to take action.

*BAMF*  
He grabbed the turtle in the orange bandanna.  
*BAMF*


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcrawler and Michelangelo work things out.

*BAMF* and they were on a rooftop.  
"You will answer questions!"  
'No way dude," *BAMF*  
This time Nightcrawler teleported him two miles straight up, then pulled him closer by reaching behind his head and grabbing his shell. "You will answer questions!" he repeated.  
They began to fall. "Okaaaaay!" came a response from the orange banded turtle. *BAMF*

They were back on the rooftop. Nightcrawler let the turtle go and backed up, but he was already throwing a punch that Nightcrawler nimbly dodged. *BAMF* and Nightcrawler was on him again.  
The turtle threw up his arms. "Alright, alright. I'll calm down dude. Just no more falling!"  
"Sit down!" ordered Nightcrawler, and the turtle sat down on a nearby ledge.

What followed began as an interrogation, but changed into conversation once details were revealed about their motivations, intentions, and the groups they belonged to. The turtle with the Orange bandanna introduced himself as Michelangelo and his brothers Leonardo, their leader, Donatello, and Raphael. The old rat, he said, was their teacher and mentor, but he left the decision making up to Leonardo. The back and forth went on for quite some time as the two formed an understanding and figured out that their initial meetings were based on misunderstandings and probably could have been handled better. The were becoming friends. Even still, Nightcrawler had not figured out what happened to the X-Men nor where he was now.

"How did you know I teleported onto that street?" Nightcrawler asked  
Michelangelo's lips tightened up and he replied, "Na-uh man, that ones a secret."  
The interrogator returned and Nightcrawler advanced on the turtle eyes flashing with anger, but Michelangelo stood up and stuck out his hand halting him.  
"Now listen Blue Nighty," he began, "we got a thing goin' on now. Don't mess it up by gettin' all hard just cause we started off on the wrong foot."  
He stopped his advance and slumped his shoulders.  
"Here's how we play it, beam us back into the sewers and I'll introduce you to my bros. It's Leo's call to let you in. Got it?"  
*BAMF*

They were back on the subway platform, the other three turtles were there and reeling from the surprise of Nightcrawler's and Michelangelo's return. Their weapons came out and up, but, true to his word, Michelangelo stood in front of Nightcrawler hands waving.  
"No, no dudes listen, we're past that. We worked things out. See this is Nightcrawler he's part a cool team of dudes called the X-Men and he doesn't know where he is right now or who we are and we were totally wrong to go after him the way we did cause I don't even think he's from Dimention-X. He says he was in New York right before we met him with his X-Dudes and somethin' weird went down, then he was there and we were there and he didn't want us to be there so he left then we left we were here and he came here, then we went there and totally talked and now things are cool." he concluded looking with a wink.

Surprisingly, the other turtles seemed to relent somewhat and the blue banded turtle, Leonardo spoke up, "Mikey, you were gone for hours. We didn't know where to look. We..." pause and a look to Nightcrawler, "tried..."

"Ahh dudes did you miss your Mikey?! I'm so happy, I love being wanted! This is so awesome. OK we're all playin' family games later. What you dudes want? Sorry? Chutes and Ladders? Hungry Hungry Hippo? Hey wait, Donnie, you wanna DM again cause was the grind yo. Oh I'm so happy when I get to be Human!" He would have gone on, but Nightcrawler stepped out from behind to face the other three turtles.

"Hello," he began, "my name is Kurt Wagner I'm a part of a group, a group of heroes, called the X-men. I was with them right before you found me. I don't know what happened. I don't know where I am. I probably don't have any answers you might be looking for, but I am now asking for your help."

Leonardo and Donatello put their weapons away, Raphael intertwined his fingers around the sai in each of his hands while throwing his arms up in air.  
He shouted angrily, "we're just going to believe this crap, Leo?! We don't know this, this thing. He could be lying to us. He kidnapped Mikey!"

Just then, the click clack of women's shoes echoed through the subway, and a women's voice called out, "guys, guys I got a lead, It's Karai!"  
Leo's eyes panned from Raph to Kurt and he pointed at him, "You're coming!"


	4. Proving Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcrawler shows his worth to the turtles.

The tip from April, aka one of the most beautiful woman Kurt had ever seen, was that Karai and the Foot Clan had a meeting set up at a nearby storage facility. Who they were meeting and what they were doing was unknown. They were approaching it now.  
Donatello filled him in on some of the details as they approached, "basically Karai, and about a hundred ninjas, is all that's left of Foot Clan since we," he paused to think for a moment, "um, got rid of Shredder and Krang. Our thinking is, if we capture and turn Karai over to the police, that the rest of the foot clan will just disband."

They approached from high ground, Kurt could see a woman of normal height surrounded by about thirty people dressed in ninja garb. The woman radiated authority and and was clearly capable, her stance reminded him of the Avenger's Black Widow.  
"Let's move in and get her!" Raph commanded eagerly  
"Why do you always do that? You know this is Leo's call, and we're listening to him," came a reprimand from Donny also speaking for Mikey, who hardly even seemed to be paying attention.  
"Actually, I think Raph is right," interjected Leo, "There's not that many of them, I think we can fend them off and take down Karai. A full on assault it is, but let's at least get the jump on them. Follow me." And Leo was off sneaking through the buildings' shadows circling behind the group. The other turtles followed him and Kurt fell in behind them.

It wasn't long before Leo signaled and Raph was charging the group like a locomotive. The other turtles sprung into action, engaging Foot that became distracted by Raph or separated from the greater group in any way. Kurt held back. This was clearly an organized assault on the turtles' end and he knew that if he hopped in too eagerly he might end up just getting in the way. Kurt noticed a few things. Firstly, these turtles were fast, very fast and they could fight. Leo moved liked Captain American and Raph fought with ferocity on par with Wolverine. In hand to hand combat, Kurt was sure the turtles could go toe to toe with any of the X-men or Avengers. They did not have the abilities to make them as powerful, but their training made them a more cohesive team and their physical ability was only exceeded by those with heightened abilities. Their blows hit hard, most Foot members were falling after only one strike. Kurt watched them work from afar, only teleporting in if he saw an enemy in one of the turtles' blind spots. The Foot were far over matched in this fight, but suddenly, things turned.

"Purple Dragons?!" exclaimed Donny in surprise and confusion, as suddenly a large group of what looked like street tough gangsters in leather or denim jackets with purple dragons emblazoned on the back poured out of the buildings surrounding the turtles. This probably wasn't anything they couldn't handle, but the turtles froze waiting for the street toughs to make their move. Turns out, that's all the toughs, and Foot, wanted as the turtles and Nightcrawler were once again surprised by the slamming of four cages and the sudden emergence of a large vehicle that looked like a construction crane. Operating the crane was very large blond haired man wearing a denim jacket with cut off sleeves that were frayed at the shoulder. Kurt could see a purple dragon tattoo wrapped around the entire length of the man's left arm. The cages were attached to the crane and had just slammed down trapping each of the turtles, one for each of them. Nightcrawler still stood in the distance as the scenario unfolded.

All of the turtles were trapped in cages.  
*BAMF* *BAMF* *BAMF* *BAMF* *BAMF* *BAMF* *BAMF* *BAMF*  
And the turtles were freed. Everybody regained their composure then looked around. Confusion set in one more time. The field was empty, the Foot and the Purple Dragons were gone.


	5. Coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their encounter with the Foot and the Purple Dragons, Nightcrawler and the Ninja Turtles work some things out.

"How'd it go?!" asked April enthusiastically as the Nightcrawler and the Ninja Turtles returned to their decommissioned subway home base  
"Not great," replied Raph curtly passing her enroute to the kitchen area.  
"It was a setup, April," Leo informed her shamefully and sighing, "where did you get that tip?"  
April looked devastated, "What? No, I, I've used that source before. He's reliable..."  
"Leo," interrupted Raph from the kitchen, "we know April didn't set us up. Squash it, we got something else to talk about. But that source is out, April!"  
The reporter quickly nodded.  
Raph came out from the kitchen shaking a protein supplement and approached Kurt. "Kid, you saved our shells back there..." he trailed off, dropped his eyes then look back up at him, "Thanks!" be finally blurted out having mustered the nerve. "I'm going to burn some energy in the gym. Tell him Leo." And Raph walked through an archway out of the room.  
"We have to all agree on this, Mikey?"  
Michelangelo was already off playing a video game, "huh?" he seemed to have not been following.  
"Mikey, should we tell Kurt how we knew when he arrived?  
He looked quizzically at Leo,"Duh, already covered. Total brohood achieved on the rooftop. Damn near turtlehood after that mess..." He trailed off returning to his game.  
"Don?"  
Donny answered by walking and waving Nightcrawler on.

They traveled through a passageway and into an open area, the roof of which he could see had easy, though concealed, access to the surface. In the open room was a large terminal that had wives, all manner of antenna, satellite dishes, and other techy looking contraptions jutting out of it in a myriad of directions. The thing would have looked at home in science fiction horror film. Standing in front of the terminal, and presumably manning it, was something else out of horror film; a man sized fly. Kurt was taken about by this visage. He'd seen a lot with the X-men, but this fly made he recoil internally. Still, though, he held his composure.

"Kurt this is Baxter, he helps us monitor travel between this world and Dimension-X."  
The fly stepped forward, expressionless, if he'd ever been capable of changing facial features, he longer was.  
"You arrived from Dimension-X," said the fly, it was unclear if this was question or accusation. Kurt shook his head, "No, I don't think so. What is Dimension-X?"  
"OK, let me try to explain," responded Donny, "A little over a year ago, Earth was invaded by an intergalactic empire known as the Triceratons. We had advanced notice, though, so what we did was secretly helped Shredder and Krang, two leaders of the Foot, open portals from Dimension-X, where Krang is from, to let his Rockman army through. So when the Triceratons arrived, the rock army was already here and they clashed. In short, the rock army beat back the Triceratons, then we used this machine, our Interdimensional Monitoring Device or IMD, to hack the Technodrone and open a portal to banish the rock army, Shredder, Krang, and most of the Foot back to Dimension-X. Now, we use the IMD to monitor portals that open from Dimension-X. Got it?"  
Kurt nodded, "Think so, but I don't know who Shredder is or Krang or the Technodrone. So I did not come from Dimension-X." "Right," said Donny, "you didn't, but you did come here through a portal. So I'm guessing the IMD tells us when any portal opens." "I didn't come though a portal," but then clarity hit, "it was AIM! They shot me! It messed with my teleportation, then I ended up here! The IMD picks up anything that comes here from another dimension. The X-men aren't here because this is another world and they don't exist." Then disparity hit, "I'll never get back. It's so random. There's infinite possibilities..." Kurt's shoulders sank as the realization hit him and sank in.

Donny looked down, empathizing with Kurt's pain, "I'm sorry Kurt, we'll help where we can," and he was cut off by an alarm emanating from the IMD. Baxter was already on the machine hitting buttons, turning knobs, and bringing up a display. "We've got activity, triangulating a location now," said the fly and continued working. Donny joined him. The other three turtles, Splinter, and April rushed in as Nightcrawler watched Donny and Baxter work.

"Got it!" announced Donatello triumphantly as a map formed on the display with a giant pin on the location of the interdimensional activity.  
"Let's get prepped turtles, we're moving out!" ordered Leo, "You in?" He questioned Kurt.  
But Kurt's eyes were still on the display, "I can not believe this," he exclaimed, "that's the Baxter building!"


End file.
